Fighting the Pain
by I am FF KING
Summary: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico Di Angelo are vampire hunters who find themselves searching around the U.S to find and kill more vampires (I suck at summaries). But when Percy and another hunter named Annabeth fall in love, how will they try and lead a normal life? PERCABETH AND THALICO
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING** (PERCY'S POV)

Thalia, Nico, and I have been at this job for a long time. Most of our family is gone and were killed by a couple of empousai and since then we have learned, trained, and fought to find out how to kill them. We already have but once you get into this work there is no getting out. Well I probably am boring you, so let us get on with the story

"Just fucking kill it already!" Thalia exclaimed while gritting her teeth.

"Well pass me the machete then!" Nico retorted.

The empousai was snarling at them, ready to attack yet resisted as if the former human was still trying to fight the monster inside. Even if she wanted she was tied to a chair with imperial gold bars, imperial gold being there weakness. We were deciding whether to kill it or not. This empousai happened to be a vampire hunter, well former hunter, and my girlfriend.

"It has a name you know! Her name is Rachel and she is my girlfriend!" I said but I knew what we were going to have to do.

"I know Percy! She isn't Rachel anymore. She is a monster and we hunt monsters. She would want us to end it and for you to move on," Thalia noted giving me a pained look.

Nico glanced at me and added, "Look, Percy it's not your fault she went in to the camp solo, Thalia was kidnaped, you and me were injured from the empousai. Her turning was inevitable."

I nodded in confirmation and walked away before Nico took his imperial gold blade and stabbed it in the heart (Which is the only way to kill empousai by the way). I went outside and started digging a grave for my ex-girlfriend. The tears started pouring out about five seconds in from digging the grave. I don't normally cry, I only have cried three times in my life. When my mom died, now, and when I didn't get the last cookie in the cookie jar. Thalia and Nico came out and put the body in the grave I made. We put some flowers and walked to the nearest town to catch a taxi.

"Can we stay a night here? I really want to have a beer," I whispered.

"Same," Nico and Thalia said at the same time.

**A/N Hey guys! So this is my first ever ff so I hope you like it!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE IF YOU CAN OKAY ****J**


	2. New People

_**(**__**A/N: Well guys HAPPY NEW YEAR! So yeah I'm going to try updating faster and thank you for the reviews! Well I'm probably boring you but someone said like how there vampire hunters, I never said vampire hunters, I said HUNTERS. You never know what other monsters are out there! BYE!)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS**_

_**(ANNABETH'S POV)**_

"How much time for a twenty," the old drunk grinned.

"Not enough money in the world," I teased and he gave me a death glare.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that, the customers are always right!" The old drunk squealed as if it was going to give him a better chance.

I hate this job, all it ever gives me is horny guys looking to hook up with the hot bartender. Oh yeah, did I mention I worked at this bar called _Dionysus's_. Luke and I are the bartenders, and Dionysus is the bar manager. There basically two separate bars. One side was mine, where not many people came. Then there was Luke's side, where most of the customers went.

"Well I'm going to head out, sweat cheeks," the old drunk whispered.

I gave him my worst fake smile and watched his back as he left. Alright two hours left before my shift ends and I go out and take my anger out on some empousai. I'm also a vampire hunter on the side, I fight empousai, or vampires in English. I jerk my head around when I hear some glass breaking.

"Don't worry Annie I got it all worked out," Luke exclaimed from the other end of the bar.

"You better, what happened?" I responded, Luke liked to have fun but he never dropped a bottle before.

"Just got a bit distracted, it's no big deal," Luke said.

That's when I saw who he was talking to and pouring drinks for. She looked absolutely stunning, long black hair and the most beautiful eyes ever. It looked as if she was a daughter of Aphrodite herself. I soon realized I was staring when she and Luke were flirting. No wonder he dropped the bottle, a girl as beautiful as that would sure leave me stunned. It was a small bar, so she saw me starring and winked and went back to trying to seduce Luke. I felt an itching pain of jealousy in my stomach. I have had the stupidest crush on Luke for forever, and let me tell you he is so oblivious. I felt rage boil inside me and gulped down our finest corona light and sat down on the counter. I wasn't worried about the customers, my side of the bar was on the opposite side of the entrance so not many people want to walk all the way down here. A man in a black leather jacket, black top, black pants. He even had black hair to go with it. He looked about twenty one. He was followed by a woman with spiky black hair, really punk. She had these electrifying blue eyes that looked as if she has seen too many things in her life. She wore this navy blue leather jacket and a black shirt with a lightning bolt logo on it. And black jeans to match her punk style. She had this don't mess with me vibe. Strolling behind her was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"_Luke is better," A voice in my head said._

"_No he is not he isn't even interested in me," I thought._

"_Shut up, he is interested, if he wasn't why did he save you and train you to fight empousai," The voice said._

"_Whatever," I thought._

This man wore a red leather jacket and a black short sleeve shirt under it. He had the most mysterious sea green eyes. His eyes were raging like a sea at storm. He also wore blue jeans. His pushed his black messy hair out of his eyes. Gorgeous. The three of them walked over to me

"Hello," The man with the sea green eyes whisper, he looked like someone killed hid puppy or something.

"Hi there! What's your poison?" I gleamed.

"I'll take some vodka shots, he will have some Corona Light, and she will have some tequila shots," He said.

"All right then, you guys got some names? I'm Annabeth Chase," I asked, hoping he would tell me and not just walk away.

They emo looking man sat down and said, "I'm Nico Di Angelo, she is Thalia Grace, and he is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

_**(A/N HEY GUYS THIS IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I HAD SOME WRITERS BLOCK SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.I WILL TRY AND UPDATE FASTER SO HERE IT IS. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE SOME PERCABETH SOON!)**_


End file.
